


Všude kam se podívám

by MaryBarrens



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Magic Revealed, Paranoia, Spells & Enchantments
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: „Myslím, že má magii,“ dostal ze sebe Artuš, hlas jemný, jako by Merlinovi říkal tajemství, a znovu se rozhlédl kolem sebe.Merlin šokovaně pootevřel pusu. Magii?George?





	Všude kam se podívám

„Konečně jsi zpátky!“ dostal ze sebe Artuš nadšeně hned, jakmile Merlin ráno překročil práh jeho komnat, a okamžitě se začal hrabat zpod své přikrývky, aby ho mohl přivítat víc zblízka, zřejmě, což bylo dost alarmující chování, a to hned z několika důvodů. 

Zaprvé, Artuš byl vzhůru, a Merlin si snad ani nepamatoval, kdy naposledy byl Artuš ráno už vzhůru, když mu přinesl snídani. Artuš si ráno rád přispal, aspoň tedy když byl doma, a Merlin tuto jeho zálibu docela chápal. Stlal jeho postel dost často na to, aby věděl, jak je jeho matrace pohodlná a přikrývky měkké a příjemné. (Tedy, stlal tu postel dost často na to, aby ji králi záviděl, ale to bylo v ten moment vedlejší.) 

Druhá věc, která Merlina opravdu zaujala, bylo to přivítání. Jeho král, jakkoli byl spravedlivý a všemi zbožňovaný, ho nikdy nevítal tímhle nadšeným a trochu zoufalým tónem člověka, který je přesvědčený o tom, že muž, co se právě objevil v jeho dveřích, je jeho spása. Artuš by ho mnohem pravděpodobněji výsměšně pochválil za to, že se mu konečně podařilo najít cestu do jeho komnat, navíc ne tak pozdě jako obvykle. 

Sakra, takhle nadšeně ho Artuš nevítal ani tehdy, když ho unesla Morgana, a on se ho s Gwainem vydal hledat, zatímco ho všichni přesvědčovali, že už to nemá smysl. A to kvůli tomu tentokrát ani nemusel být pohřešovaný, stačilo jen, aby na tři dny zůstal z důvodu nemoci pod Gaiovým odborným dozorem. Tedy, první dva dny opravdu _byl_ nachlazený, i když asi ne tak moc, jak se tvářil, a třetí den si s Gaiovým tichým nesouhlasem (opravdu, Gaius byl génius a obočím dokázal říct vše, co potřeboval) dal volno. Těžce zasloužené, podle jeho názoru. 

Třetím poněkud zarážejícím faktem bylo to, že Artuš po kolenou přelezl postel, a pak se jeho směrem vrhnul tak prudce, že pod sebe nestihl dát nohy, a skončil na podlaze. 

Merlin ohromeně zamrkal a zůstal na něj zírat, a na chvíli vážně nevěděl, co si má myslet. Artuš se totiž nezvedl okamžitě, aby uchránil alespoň poslední zbytky své hrdosti, jak Merlin předpokládal (A jak by to Artuš zřejmě obvykle udělal, kdyby bylo obvyklé to, že padá z postele.), místo toho se ještě přikrčil, pořád na podlaze a prakticky u Merlinových nohou, a rozhlédl se okolo sebe, jako by očekával, že někdo vyskočí zpoza stolu nebo zpoza závěsu u postele a pokusí se mu ublížit (protože kdokoli, kdo by se chtěl dostat do jeho soukromých komnat, by v žádném případě nemusel projít celým hradem plným rytířů, a pak se ještě dostat přes stráž u dveří). Merlin se starostlivě zamračil. 

„Jsi v pořádku?“ zeptal se pomalu a nespouštěl z něj pohled. 

Tohle byla nějakým podivným způsobem jeho vina, určitě, ať už se dělo cokoli. Měl vědět, že se něco stane, když na Artuše chvíli nebude dávat pozor. Artuš měl přece sklony dostávat se do problémů, jakkoli nepravděpodobných. Vážně, jakýkoli problém v okruhu padesáti mil – možná i víc, když bylo dobré počasí a ten správný směr větru – si ho vždycky spolehlivě našel. 

Takže to měl Merlin určitě předpokládat a nic, s čím by mohl přijít na svou obhajobu, nebyla dostatečná omluva. Ani to, že se v království poslední dobou nic nedělo, a on se tím nedostatkem příšer a zlých čarodějů a kleteb a nájemných zabijáků asi nechal trochu ukolébat, zatímco mu Artuš štědře ukládal stále víc povinností, takže byl Merlin celkem utahaný. A to nachlazení v žádném případě nebylo nahrané nebo přičarované (I když to by mohlo být docela užitečné kouzlo. Možná by se na to měl zkusit podívat.), a Merlin ani nebýval nemocný nějak zvlášť často, jedině tak vyčerpaný k smrti, protože právě znovu zachraňoval krále všech fracků, ale ne čistě a jednoduše _nemocný_, a ten jeden den, o který si to z vlastní iniciativy protáhnul? Nakonec, Artuš zrovna v tu chvíli nehostil žádnou další královskou návštěvu, nikoho, kdo by snad mohl být nebezpečný, ani se nechystal na žádný turnaj nebo na lov nebo do bitvy, a o Morganě už nějakou dobu nikdo nic neslyšel, což nejspíš znamenalo, že je někde zalezlá a něco chystá, s trochou štěstí to ale ještě dva dny vydrží, takže pokud kdy měl Merlin vhodnou příležitost k tomu, aby si dal na jeden den pohov z práce, bylo to teď. A tak se, z obav o zdraví ostatních obyvatel Kamelotu, kteří mohli také onemocnět, kdyby vyrazil do společnosti, než se zcela doléčí, rozhodl zůstat pro jistotu ještě den v posteli – s knihou kouzel, na kterou měl beztak mnohem míň času, než by se mu líbilo – a předstírat, že je ještě pořád nemocný. 

Mělo ho napadnout, že jeho perfektní plán prostě _nemá_ šanci na úspěch. 

Merlin si povzdychl. Možná měl zůstat mimo Artušovy komnaty ještě den. Nebo dva? To by určitě ničemu neuškodilo. 

„Artuši,“ dostal ze sebe neochotně, a – stejně už byl tady, a kdyby se teď obrátil a odešel, asi by mu to úplně neprošlo, a on _měl_ pud sebezáchovy, děkuju pěkně – sklonil se, obemkl mu prsty kolem paží a pomohl mu na nohy. „Není ti nic?“ zeptal se, a sám si nebyl jistý, jestli má na mysli ten jeho pád nebo… cokoli jiného. 

„Jsem tak rád, že nejsi George!“ prohlásil Artuš upřímně a zašilhal ke dveřím, jako by měl strach, že se George objeví na prahu jen proto, aby ho slyšel. 

A odkdy byl vlastně zrovna Artuš tak opatrný na to, aby někdo náhodou neslyšel nějaký jeho komentář? 

„Vážně?“ zeptal se Merlin s povytaženým obočím, protože tolik času stráveného ve společnosti Gaia se prostě muselo někde projevit, a sjel ho pozorným pohledem. 

Zatímco Artušovy komnaty byly ve vzorném pořádku, a i když by to Merlin nikdy nepřiznal nahlas, bylo tam uklizeno mnohem víc, než kdyby tady uklízel on, Artuš byl trochu moc bledý a vypadal, že toho moc nenaspal. 

Takže George se o Artuše nestaral, úplně jak by měl? To bylo rozhodně pozitivní pro Merlina, protože to zřejmě znamenalo, že ho Artuš jenom tak nenahradí. 

Ne že by tedy zrovna Artuš dokázal s nudným Georgem vydržet delší dobu, nehledě na to, že Artuš neměl zrovna v lásce nudné lidi, a naopak dovedl ocenit ty, kteří se nedali jen tak zastrašit a chovali se k němu jako k člověku a ne jen jako ke králi. To taky celkem hrálo pro Merlina. A s tím, co se s Artušem stalo za pouhé tři dny, co ho místo Merlina na každém kroku následoval George? Vždyť Artuš začal _padat z postele_, proboha. 

Vypadalo to, že Merlin má své místečko jisté. 

Ne že by kdokoli kromě něj vydržel s _Artušem_, samozřejmě. 

„Takže už nejsem nejhorší sluha na světě?“ zabroukal Merlin spokojeně, a když se ujistil, že Artuš zase stojí pevně na obou nohách, rozhlédl se po královských komnatách, aby zjistil, kam při všem tom ruchu odložil tác se snídaní. Jeden taky nemohl myslet na všechno. 

„Samozřejmě, že jsi, Merline,“ ujistil ho Artuš naprosto neohromeně, skoro až nezaujatě, jako by to byla jen nějaká nedůležitá vedlejší myšlenka, něco, co opakoval tak často, že nad tím už dávno nemusel uvažovat. 

Merlin protočil oči. Spolehněte se na to, že Artuš za žádnou cenu nepřizná, jak moc Merlina potřebuje. 

„Nemám rád, když je tady George,“ zabrblal Artuš polohlasem, v hlase zvláštní napětí, a Merlin se k němu obrátil. Co mu vlastně George za ty tři dny provedl tak hrozného? Přestěhoval mu výzbroj do té skříňky, kam patřila původně, ještě předtím, než se o ni začal starat Merlin? Nebo se obětoval a konečně mu vypral všechny ponožky? Možná prostě jenom poslouchal na slovo a ani na okamžik ho nenapadlo zpochybnit Artušovy příkazy, jakkoli byly nesmyslné? 

„Je na něm něco…“ Artuš pokrčil rameny. 

„No, můj typ zrovna není,“ připustil Merlin pobaveně, hlas lehký, ale pohled soustředěný, protože skoro nic na světě nebylo tak důležité jako Artušova odpověď, pokud mu tedy vůbec něco řekne. Mohl být George Artušův typ? Zajímali vůbec Artuše muži dost na to, aby _měl_ nějaký typ? A především – mohl by se takto zajímat o _Merlina_? „Ale pokud se ti líbí…“ Zazubil se a nechal větu nedokončenou, a možná přitom doufal, že se mu podaří Artuš pobavit, nebo aspoň naštvat, aby se zase choval trochu normálně, ale Artuš mu nevěnoval pozornost. 

Mohlo ho napadnout, že se zase nic nedozví. 

„Myslím, že má magii,“ dostal ze sebe Artuš, hlas jemný, jako by Merlinovi říkal tajemství, a znovu se rozhlédl kolem sebe. 

Merlin šokovaně pootevřel pusu. Magii? _George_? Co Artuše přivedlo na takový nesmysl? Zrovna George, který v sobě neměl ani jedinou jiskru magie? Opravdu, Merlin snad v životě nepotkal člověka, který by byl tak beznadějně _nemagický_. 

„Cože?“ zeptal se nevěřícně, a skoro by se rozesmál, kdyby nevěděl, co přesně v Kamelotu znamená obvinění z používání magie. „George?“ 

„Ano, George,“ přisvědčil Artuš netrpělivě a upřeně se na něj zadíval. „Můj náhradní sluha George.“ 

Aha, tenhle George. Jak o tom Merlin vůbec mohl pochybovat? „A ty myslíš, že má magii?“ 

„To jsem právě teď řekl, Merline, nebo snad ne?“ utrhl se na něj Artuš podrážděně. „Dávej pozor!“ Něco nesrozumitelně zabručel (Merlin si nebyl úplně jistý, ale znělo to trochu jako _člověk mu řekne o spiknutí_) a pomalými kroky přešel komnatu, aby se posadil za stůl. 

Merlin pomalu přikývl, před očima vidinu hořící hranice, na které by měl skončit nevinný muž. Sice někdo, koho Merlin neměl nijak zvlášť rád, ale to ještě neznamenalo, že mu přeje něco špatného. „Jak…“ Krátce zaváhal, načež se posadil na židli na druhém konci stolu. „Jak jsi na to přišel? Něco ti řekl, nebo jsi něco viděl nebo –“

Artuš zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne. Ale _nikdo_ nemůže být _tak dobrý_ sluha. To prostě není v lidských možnostech.“ 

Takže George by měl být odsouzen jako čaroděj jen proto, že je nadprůměrně dobrý sluha? 

„Vlastně je to dobrá zpráva pro tebe,“ napadlo Artuše najednou. „Možná přece jenom nejsi nejhorší sluha na světě. Těžko srovnávat někoho, kdo používá k plnění své práce magii, s někým, kdo ji nemá.“ 

Aha. 

„Jasně,“ souhlasil Merlin neochotně. 

„Takže George má magii,“ zopakoval Artuš, pohled upřený do dálky, někam přes Merlinovo rameno, jako by se pokoušel zvyknout si na tu myšlenku. 

Merlin se mírně zamračil. „Artuši, nemusíš ho přece z ničeho obvinit,“ řekl opatrně. „I kdyby měl magii – a ty nevíš, jestli ji opravdu má – co by ti mohl udělat?“ zeptal se a ke svému údivu zjistil, že ho Artuš pozorně poslouchá. Dokonce tak pozorně, že ho to vyvádělo z míry. „Přejíst tě k smrti? Nebo tě utopit ve tvé vlastní lázni?“ 

Artuš se zatvářil zděšeně, jako by nic takového vlastně ještě nestihl zvážit, a předklonil se, dlaně položené na desce stolu. „Myslíš, že to měl v plánu? Přejíst mě k smrti a převzít vládu nad Kamelotem?“ 

„Ne!“ dostal ze sebe Merlin okamžitě, protože přidělávat někomu problémy v případě, že se Artuš projeví jako natvrdlý idiot a nepochopí vtip? Děkuju pěkně, to nemusí být na něj. Merlin se kousl do rtu, a pak si povzdychl. Vážně, proč to musí být vždycky on, kdo vtluče do Artuše trochu rozumu. „Artuši, měl jsi ho v komnatách tři dny. Pokusil se tě snad zabít? Zranit tě? Nebo ti _jakkoli_ ublížit?“ 

Artuš na okamžik vypadal, jako by hluboce přemýšlel. Pomalu potřásl hlavou, zamračený. „Ne.“ 

„Tak co chceš dělat?“ 

„Jako bych snad mohl přikázat rytířům, aby ho zatkli.“ Artuš protočil oči. „Gwaine by se přidal na jeho stranu. Ti, co mají magii, drží spolu.“ 

Merlin pootevřel pusu a možná nikdy v životě si nepřipadal tak mimo. „_Gwaine_?“

Artuš naklonil hlavu na stranu, ve tváři výraz, který říkal _to myslíš vážně_?, jako by byl Merlin naprostý idiot, pokud mu to ušlo. „Viděl jsi jeho vlasy? _Musí_ mít magii.“ 

Merlin polkl a nejistě zatěkal pohledem mezi Artušovýma očima. Pokud to celé měl být vtip, tak nebyl moc dobře vymyšlený, přestože jeho provedení bylo výborné. Ale Artuš se tvářil dokonale vážně, a to jeho podivné rozhlížení a panika? Artušovo herecké umění končilo u toho, že dokázal být okouzlující, bez ohledu na to, jakou měl náladu, pokud na tom záleželo, a dokázal se usmát a zdvořile konverzovat s někým, komu by nejraději zakroutil krkem. 

Neexistoval způsob, jak by tohle na Merlina nahrál. Ani důvod. 

„Takže…“ Merlin zaváhal a zkoumavě Artuše pozoroval. Nebyl si ani jistý, jestli by měl tu větu vůbec dokončovat, pro případ, že se Artuš ještě nedostal v myšlenkách tak daleko a vzal to od Merlina jako nápovědu. „Takže je dáš popravit?“ 

„_Popravit_?“ Artuš na něj vykulil oči, jako by to slovo slyšel poprvé v životě. Chvíli ho nevěřícně sledoval, než potřásl hlavou. Jeho výraz se na kratičký okamžik změnil na něco podobného smutku. „Copak sis ještě nestačil všimnout, že od doby, co jsem král, jsem nedal popravit jediného člověka, který používá magii?“ zeptal se slabě. Zněl zraněně. „To mi _opravdu_ věnuješ tak málo pozornosti?“ 

Merlin se zmateně zamračil. Málo pozornosti? Skoro se nahlas zasmál. Kdyby měl jen Artuš tušení, kolik pozornosti mu Merlin ve skutečnosti věnuje. Především pozornosti, která byla poněkud nad rámec Merlinových běžných povinností. Tedy, jeho _oficiálních_ povinností, těch, které mu pověsili na krk, když se stal Artušovým sluhou. Do těch mu samozřejmě poněkud zasahovala jeho povinnost Artuše chránit, aby dostal příležitost – aby se _dožil_ příležitosti – stát se tím předpovídaným nejlepším králem Albionu. Ne že by to byla Merlinova vina, že byl Artuš tak zoufale neoblíbený mezi většinou uživatelů magie, kteří se ho pak věčně pokoušeli zabít. 

Přitom ani nepočítal všechnu tu pozornost, která nijak nesouvisela s jeho pracovní pozicí, natož s jeho osudem, přesně ten druh pozornosti, kterého si zezačátku nevšiml ani on sám, protože pokud máte na starosti svého prince oblékat a starat se o to, aby byl za každých okolností vhodně upraven tak, aby vypadal co nejlépe (a Artuš nikdy nepotřeboval žádnou velkou pomoc k tomu, aby vypadal dobře), není nic zvláštního na tom, že se na něj díváte, nebo ano? Nic nečekaného, pokud v duchu obdivujete vlasy, které jste česali tak dlouho, že září téměř stejně intenzivně jako slunce, nebo pokud od něj nemůžete odtrhnout pohled, když svým rytířům ukazuje nějaký nový zákrok s mečem, v brnění, které jste vyčistili a naolejovali a naleštili k dokonalosti. 

Vlastně až když se Merlin přistihl, že se mu mírně chvějí prsty, když Artušovi zapíná pozlacené knoflíky, a že by mu ty knoflíky nohem raději rozepnul a pak mu prsty přejel po nahé kůži, než aby mu je zapínal, došlo mu, že tohle rozhodně není ten druh pozornosti, který je od něj vyžadován. Nebo očekáván. 

A to si Artuš stěžoval, že ho Merlin _málo sleduje_.

Merlin se zhluboka nadechl. „Takže se nechystáš dát popravit ani jednoho z nich, i když si myslíš, že mají magii?“ ujišťoval se. 

Artuš pohodil hlavou. „Za co mě máš?“ zeptal se dotčeně. „Mečem můžeš taky někomu ublížit, ale to neznamená, že tě pošlu na smrt jen proto, že ho vlastníš. Navíc… Gaius se o mě staral celý můj život. Nikdy neudělal nic, co by mi mohlo ublížit – nebo někomu jinému. Přece si nemůžeš myslet, že jsem takový idiot, aby mi už dávno nedošlo, že se lidé takhle soudit nedají.“ 

Merlin na něj pár okamžiků beze slova zíral, protože ho nikdy nenapadlo dívat se na to takhle. Vždycky si myslel, že pokud se týkalo magie, princ neomylně následoval svého otce, a Artuš mu nikdy nedal opravdový důvod myslet si cokoli jiného, snad jen kromě těch několika světlých okamžiků, kdy riskoval, aby se pokusil zachránit druidského chlapce, nebo se krále pokoušel přesvědčit, že se věci dají řešit i jinak než jeho obvyklými způsoby. A přitom měl celou tu dobu před sebou takový příklad, jako byl Gaius, muž, který měl magii, a kdoví, kde a jak se to Artuš vlastně dozvěděl, a přesto byl loajální koruně a žil jen proto, aby pomáhal ostatním. 

Na Artuše to znělo velice rozumně, dokonce skoro promyšleně, a Merlin si připomněl, že tohle je muž, kterého pravděpodobně už někdy od dětství učili, jak vést své muže do bitvy a předvídat přitom všechno, co by se mohlo stát. A to rozhodně vyžadovalo dost pokročilé schopnosti uvažovat, tedy něco, na co mu Artuš vždycky připadal poněkud příliš impulsivní. 

„Oh,“ dostal ze sebe Merlin slabě a sklopil oči. 

Artuš, jako by přesně věděl, kterým směrem se ubírají Merlinovy myšlenky, se zamračil a potřásl hlavou. Blonďaté vlasy mu v několika jemných pramíncích spadly do čela, a Merlin nechtěl nic jiného, než natáhnout se přes stůl – nebo možná vylézt na stůl a překonat tu dlouhou desku po kolenou, aby na Artuše dosáhl – a odhrnout mu je z očí. 

„Na tom nezáleží,“ zamumlal a Merlin si nebyl jistý, jestli Artuš mluví o tom, že už se v Kamelotu proti lidem s magií nepoužívají popravy, nebo o tom, že si toho Merlin jaksi zapomněl všimnout. „Navíc je v Kamelotu mnohem víc čarodějů než jen oni tři. Kdybych začal přikazovat popravy, vylidnilo by se to tady.“ 

Merlin zmateně přimhouřil oči. „Co myslíš tím mnohem víc?“ zeptal se trochu nejistě, hlavu nakloněnou na stranu. 

O kom přesně to Artuš mluvil? Mohl snad –

Artuš se na něj podíval, jako by vážně pochyboval o jeho duševním zdraví. „Polovina Kamelotu!“ oznámil, hlas pevný, a s každým slovem o něco hlasitější, jeho řeč rychlejší, jak se zapomínal nadechnout a potřeboval domluvit, než se udusí. „Nejméně dva kluci ve stájích, Gaius, lord Alfred, ten z Rady, znáš ho? Rozhodně aspoň pět nebo šest z mých rytířů a určitě i ta dívka, co pro mě připravuje jídlo. Leon je evidentně nesmrtelný, protože jinak nechápu, jak se dokáže ze všeho dostat, a lesy jsou tady plné magických potvor. Jak bych vůbec mohl z Kamelotu vyhnat všechnu magii, i kdybych chtěl?“ 

Merlin na něj zůstal beze slova zírat. Něco bylo zcela evidentně špatně, hodně špatně. Artuš o ničem takovém nikdy neřekl ani slovo, a najednou podle něj měla polovina Kamelotu magii? Pět nebo šest rytířů? Ta nová mladá kuchařka a prastarý lord Alfred, který na schůzích rady víc spal, než že by se nějak aktivně účastnil čehokoli? George? 

Takže jednoduše. Někdo něco udělal a Artušovi přeskočilo a viděl magii i tam, kde nebyla. A kupodivu k ní nezaujal nepřátelské stanovisko a spíš se zdál být ublížený tím, že Merlin pochyboval o jeho dobrých úmyslech. 

A přitom ho nejspíš ani na okamžik nenapadlo, že by třeba Merlin – 

„_Já_ mám magii,“ prohlásil Merlin dřív, než se stačil zarazit, ale než se stačil zasmát a pokusit se to nějak zamluvit, udělat z toho žert (protože _co když_ –), Artuš protočil oči, absolutně nepobavený. 

„Nebuď směšný, Merline.“ 

Merlin pootevřel pusu, ale nezmohl se na slovo, příliš ohromený Artušovou jistotou. Mladý král ani _nezaváhal_, než prohlásil, že Merlin v žádném případě nemůže mít ani náznak jakékoli magie. 

„Tohle už tady přece bylo, pamatuješ?“ upozornil ho Artuš a dlouze, unaveně si povzdychl, jako by se Merlina pokoušel přivést k rozumu. „Když ses pokoušel zachránit Gwen. Nevěřil jsem ti to tehdy a nevěřím ti to ani teď.“ 

„Ale –“

Artuš rázně potřásl hlavou. „Nemusíš si vymýšlet, Merline, opravdu. Ani nikoho chránit. Nechystám se nikomu ublížit.“ 

„Ne,“ Merlin mu skočil do řeči. „Myslím to –“

„Vážně, Merline.“ Artuš zavřel oči a promnul si kořen nosu, aby mu dal najevo, kolik ho rozhovor s Merlinem stojí námahy. 

Merlin zaskřípal zuby. 

***

Merlin nasupeně vtrhnul do Gaiovy ošetřovny a třískl za sebou dveřmi. „Artuš je ten největší idiot, jakého jsem kdy potkal! Jak někdo tak slepý vůbec může být král?!“ zaprskal. 

„Hm?“ zamumlal Gaius klidně a ani přitom nezvedl hlavu, zatímco starší žena, před kterou seděl, protože jí právě ošetřoval poraněnou ruku, se k Merlinovi prudce otočila a zatvářila se pohoršeně, pusu pootevřenou, jako by ho chtěla okřiknout, vynadat mu za to, že si dovolil urazit všemi milovaného krále. 

Co když ale král občas míval momenty, kdy si o to koledoval? 

„Myslím to vážně!“ pokračoval naštvaně a začal pochodovat po místnosti, když Gaius neprojevil ani náznak zájmu. „Nevěřil bys –“

Gaius svěsil ramena a jediným pohledem umlčel ženu, která se tentokrát opravdu zhluboka nadechla, aby Merlinovi vynadala. Pak pustil její ruku a zvedl se na nohy. „Jsem si jistý, že to není tak zlé, Merline,“ prohlásil konejšivě. Jako pokaždé, když si myslel, že Merlin přehání, a pokoušel se ho přivést k rozumu. 

„Ne, samozřejmě, že ne.“ Merlin pohodil hlavou. „Buď v klidu. Jsi taky na seznamu.“ 

Gaius se zmateně zamračil, ale místo toho, aby se pokusil z Merlina dostat víc, udělal jedinou rozumnou věc, co mohl, pomohl ženě vstát, ujistil ji, že se jí pořezaná ruka do pár dní zahojí, a jemně, ale důrazně ji vyprovodil ze dveří. 

Ještě při odchodu se na Merlina dívala, jako by ho chtěla udat za zradu, protože kdo si vůbec myslí, že je, aby si dovoloval mluvit o králi takovým způsobem? 

Jak se Artušovi vlastně povedlo takhle si je všechny omotat kolem prstu? 

„Dobře.“ Gaius zněl unaveně, když se konečně otočil k Merlinovi. Hezky pomalu si sedl za stůl a propletl prsty. „Tak mi řekni, co tě tak rozrušilo. O jakém seznamu to mluvíš?“ 

Merlin na něj pár vteřin mlčky zíral, protože nemohl uvěřit tomu, jak klidně Gaius jedná. Proč nebyl aspoň trošku víc na Merlinově straně, proč neměl jen o trošičku víc pochopení? „Nevím, kdo mu co dal,“ začal úmyslně pomalu, s tlumeným hlasem, a široce, falešně se usmál. „Ale Artuš vidí magii na každém kroku.“ Na okamžik se odmlčel. „A to myslím doslova. Právě teď se schovává ve svých komnatách a je přesvědčený, že nejen ty, ale i Gwaine a asi polovina rytířů a sluhů má magii. V podstatě polovina celého království má podle něj magii!“ 

Gaius zmateně zamrkal. 

Merlin trhnul rameny, zatímco nepřestával přecházet sem a tam. „Tak jsem mu řekl, že mám magii a ten idiot mi nevěřil. Rozumíš tomu? Jednou v životě podezírá z magie úplně všechny kolem sebe, ale já jsem moc hloupý na to, abych mohl čarovat! Idiot.“ 

Gaius byl tak ohromený, že jeho směrem ani nezvedl obočí. „Řekl jsi mu _co_?“ dostal ze sebe slabě. 

„Nerozumím tomu,“ řekl Merlin slabě a dlouze si povzdychl. Skoro váhavými kroky přešel ošetřovnu, posadil se naproti Gaiovi, lokty na stole, a sklesle svěsil ramena. „Vážně tomu nerozumím. Opravdu vypadám, jako že bych nebyl schopný naučit se čarovat?“ 

„Merline.“ Gaiův obličej zjemněl, když si konečně všiml, jak moc to Merlina doopravdy trápí. „Ne, jistěže nevypadáš, že nejsi schopný naučit se čarovat,“ pokusil se ho nepřesvědčivě ujistit, ale Merlin jen protočil oči. 

Ne každý mohl vypadat chytře, ale to, jak člověk vypadá, přece ještě nemůže tolik znamenat. Artuš taky vypadá jako velký válečník – dobře, tahle část je pravda – a přitom by bez Merlina jen sotva ráno vstal z postele, a rozhodně by se nedokázal ani pořádně obléknout. 

Merlin si odfrkl. 

„Takže jsi mu řekl, že máš magii?“ zeptal se Gaius měkce. 

„Nevadí mu magie,“ zamumlal Merlin. „Nic proti ní nemá. Víš, řekl mi, že magie je jako meč, a to, že ji máš, ještě naznamená, že někomu ublížíš.“ Merlin se zahleděl do dálky. Tohle bylo přesně to, co chtěl od Artuše slyšet od chvíle, kdy se poznali, to, o čem ho měl těžce přesvědčovat, jak očekával. Místo toho na to Artuš přišel sám a bez jeho pomoci a Merlin o tom ani nevěděl. Merlin si ani doopravdy nevšiml, že Artuš za celou dobu, co kraloval, nikoho neodsoudil k smrti za používání magie, že nikoho nesoudil tak prudce nebo předpojatě jako jeho otec. Ani jednoho jediného člověka, vůbec nikoho. Protože magie podle něj nebyla zlá, ne nutně, protože Artuš měl na rozdíl od některých jiných dost rozumu na to, aby pochopil, že nezáleží tolik na tom, jestli magii máte, jako na tom, co se s ní rozhodnete dělat. „A pak se mi _vysmál_, když jsem mu řekl, že jsem čaroděj. _Idiot_.“

Merlina v očích zaštípaly slzy. 

Gaius se soucitně zamračil. „To mě mrzí.“ 

Merlin pevně sevřel víčka a několikrát se zhluboka nadechl, aby se uklidnil. Ve skutečnosti vlastně zase tolik nezáleželo na tom, co si Artuš myslí o něm osobně – Merlin byl dávno zvyklý na to, že ho Artuš považuje za hlupáka, který má sice občas pozoruhodné a trochu záhadné záblesky moudrosti, ale jinak dokáže jen sotva jít rovně a neublížit si přitom, nebo něco odnést, aniž by to rozsypal po podlaze. Důležité bylo to, že se Artuš k magii stavěl relativně pozitivně, pokud si tedy člověk odmyslel to jeho krátké pomatení smyslů, co se týkalo George, a když se ho Merlin zeptal na popravy, vypadal skoro pobouřeně. To bylo to, na čem záleželo, na Artušovi a jeho vztahu k magickému lidu obecně, ne k Merlinovi. Tedy, objektivně vzato. Nebo z dlouhodobého hlediska. Co se týkalo Merlina, Artušova krajní nedůvěra v jeho magické schopnosti byla… smutná. Dokonce zatraceně smutná. Merlin měl skoro chuť zamířit si to někam do lesa, s přikrývkou a knihou kouzel a trochou jídla, a už se do Kamelotu nikdy nevrátit. 

Nejdřív by ale tou knihou přetáhl Artuše po hlavě, třeba by konečně pochopil, jak hloupé je Merlina podceňovat. 

A pak tady byla ještě jedna důležitá věc. 

„Musíme zjistit, co s ním,“ řekl neochotně a povzdychl si. „Nemůžeme ho nechat tak, jak je teď. Za chvíli bude pobíhat po Kamelotu a ptát se lidí, jestli mu něco vyčarují, jenom aby mi dokázal, že se neplete.“ 

Gaius na něj chvíli zíral, jako by chtěl něco říct, ale pak si zřejmě uvědomil, že to _Merlin_ Artuše ráno viděl, takže z nich dvou to byl spíše Merlin, kdo mohl odhadovat, jak by se Artuš asi mohl zachovat. „Proč by ale někdo něco takového dělal?“ zeptal se. „Myslíš, že ta kletba měla být zaměřená proti někomu konkrétnímu? Že měl Artuš ztratit v někoho důvěru?“ Neřekl Merlinovo jméno, a zřejmě věděl proč, vzhledem k tomu, že Merlin byl nejspíš jediným člověkem v celém království, který podle Artuše magii v žádném případě mít _nemohl_.

Merlinův výraz ztvrdl. „Podle mě to byl pokus dokázat, že je Artuš stejný jako jeho otec. Řekl bych, že měl Artuš rozpoutat čistku, která by jeho lid donutila vzbouřit se.“ Merlin se křivě usmál. „Někdo bude hodně zklamaný, až zjistí, že mu to nevyjde.“ 

Gaius roztržitě přikývl, a potom svižně vstal ze židle a namířil si to přímo k velké knihovně. „Hm,“ zamumlal a chvíli přejížděl pohledem po kožených hřbetech knih. Pak vzal jednu do rukou a začal jí rychle listovat. „Hm, hm, _hmm_.“ Jeho prst se na stránce zastavil. 

Merlin zvedl obočí. „Co?“ 

Gaius se pomalu, jako podvědomě, obrátil jeho směrem, nos zabořený v tlusté knize. Mírně se mračil, ale vypadal spíš zamyšlený, než jako by si dělal starosti, a to muselo být dobré znamení. Gaius by nikdy nechtěl, aby Artuš zůstal pod vlivem nějakého kouzla, tím spíš, že mělo vliv na jeho mysl. „Myslím, že vím, co je to za kouzlo,“ řekl vyrovnaně a ani přitom k Merlinovi nezvedl oči. „Mělo by se to dát docela jednoduše napravit, stačí jen lektvar.“ 

Že by alespoň jednou měli štěstí a nemuseli složitě hledat nějaký způsob, jak Artuše zachránit? Něco, co nebude tak nebezpečné, jako to bývalo obvykle? 

„Lektvar?“ 

„Ano,“ potvrdil Gaius. Prstem klouzal po hladké, věkem zažloutlé stránce a pročítal přísady. „Docela jednoduchý. Neměl by být problém připravit ho. Myslím, že všechno, co je k tomu potřeba, mám někde tady.“ Krátce se odmlčel. „Jen to zřejmě bude chvíli trvat.“ 

Merlin se podezíravě zamračil, před sebou Artušův výraz. „Co to znamená chvíli?“ zeptal se pomalu a nebyl si jistý, jestli opravdu stojí o to slyšet odpověď. 

„Pár hodin.“ Gaius pokrčil rameny. „Dokážeš Artuše tak dlouho udržet v klidu?“ 

S tím, jak se Artuš choval? To bude nápor spíš na Merlinovy nervy, hlavně pokud Artuš bude – a on pravděpodobně bude, alespoň dokud se Gaiovi nepodaří připravit jeho lektvar – trvat na své úžasné teorii o tom, jak skoro každý v Kamelotu je dost chytrý na to, aby se naučil používat magii. Samozřejmě kromě Merlina. 

Podceňování Merlina bylo tím, co Artušovi zůstalo, i když byl pod vlivem kouzla, zatímco všechna ta radost, kterou projevoval, když se Merlin ráno objevil v jeho komnatách, to bylo něco, co by se nikdy nemohlo stát, kdyby byl při smyslech. Přesně Merlinovo štěstí. Dobré vědět, že některé věci se nikdy nemění. 

Merlin si dlouze povzdychl. „Zřejmě to budu muset zkusit.“ 

***

Artuš byl pořád ještě ve svých komnatách, když mu Merlin přinesl oběd. 

To bylo na jednu stranu dobře. Rozhodně to bylo lepší, než kdyby opravdu pobíhal po Kamelotu, přesvědčený o tom, že polovina jeho poddaných se na něj sice usmívá, ale přitom jen netrpělivě čeká, až zapadne za roh, aby mohli čarovat, a odmítal je přestat sledovat, aby je přistihl. Ne kvůli tomu, aby je usvědčil a odsoudil, ale jednoduše proto, aby se přesvědčil na vlastní oči, protože pak by mohl Merlinovi omlátit o hlavu, že měl celou dobu pravdu. 

Problémem bylo to, že pokud od rána nevystrčil paty ze svých komnat, muselo to znamenat, že nebyl ani na tréninku, a Merlin si nebyl jistý, jak dlouho to bude trvat, než se po něm přijde některý z jeho mužů podívat. S trochou smůly to bude zrovna Gwaine a jeho kouzelné vlasy. 

Merlin si nebyl jistý, jestli by Artuš právě teď něco takového ustál. 

„Jsi v pořádku?“ zeptal se ho Merlin starostlivě a položil talíř na stůl. Trochu nejistě spustil paže podél těla a prsty sevřel lem své haleny. „Nebo si pořád ještě myslíš, že kraluješ zemi plné čarodějů?“ 

Artuš odlepil pohled od okna a otočil se k němu, ramena napjatá. Ale jeho oči byly klidné, rozhodné. „Říkal jsem si, že bych měl zrušit zákaz magie. Stejně si nejsem jistý, proč jsem to neudělal už dávno.“ Znovu se zamračeně zadíval do dálky, tentokrát někam přes Merlinovo rameno. „Vždyť v Kamelotu je tolik lidí, kteří neudělali nic špatného a jen chtějí žít v míru a neskrývat přitom, kým jsou.“ 

Merlin se kousl do rtu. Kolik z toho, co Artuš řekl, bylo výsledkem kletby, a jak velká část byly jeho vlastní myšlenky? Jenže Artuš byl vždycky mnohem mírnější než jeho otec, vždycky mnohem soucitnější, mnohem chápavější. Vždycky byl mnohem rozumnější, když přišlo na rozhodování, pokaždé upřednostňoval mír před bitvami nebo válečnou slávou, přestože byl neuvěřitelně schopný v boji. Nebylo těžké uvěřit, že jeho momentální sklon vidět magii všude ho jednoduše upozornil na důležitost něčeho, nad čím snad přemýšlel už nějakou dobu. A Merlin mohl jen doufat, že pokud se jim povede přivést Artuše opět k rozumu, nebude to mít žádný výrazný vliv na názory, které projevil. 

„Takže plánuješ zrušit zákaz magie, aby tvůj lid mohl žít v míru?“ zeptal se s hlavou nakloněnou na stranu. 

Artuš potřásl hlavou, ale opět se na něj zadíval, tentokrát dokonale soustředěný. „Copak tohle není to, co je povinnost krále?“ Jeho hlas byl trochu zmatený, jako by nechápal, proč se Merlin tak podivně ptá, co přesně se mu nezdá na tom, co Artuš řekl. „Starat se o dobro a blaho svého lidu?“ 

„Jistě.“ Merlin pomalu přikývl. 

Artuš pokrčil ramenem, zřejmě rád, že mu Merlin konečně porozuměl. Bez dalšího slova došel ke stolu a posadil se, předloktí opřená o hranu stolu, prsty propletené. Na pár vteřin byl tiše, než významně zatěkal pohledem mezi Merlinem a talířem, který byl přes celý stůl od něj, a pak se na Merlina vyčkávavě zadíval. „No?“ 

„A co třeba pro moje dobro?“ zeptal se Merlin tlumeně, pohled všude, jen ne na Artušově tváři. 

„O čem to mluvíš?“ 

Merlin se narovnal v ramenou a pevně se na něj podíval. „Co moje magie?“ hrdě zvedl bradu, aby vypadal sebevědoměji, než se ve skutečnosti cítil. Ale pokud by se Artuše neodvážil uvědomit, a přesvědčit, o své magii teď, když se Artuš projevoval jako pravý opak svého otce, ochotný dovolit čarodějům, aby vystoupili z utajení a žili otevřeně, dokonce je snad i podpořit, pak kdy? 

„Merline.“ Artuš si odfrkl a rozhodil ruce, než jim dovolil znovu klesnout na stůl. „Přestaň už s tím nesmyslem.“ 

Merlin se zamračil a bez přemýšlení udělal dva kroky směrem k němu. „Ty mi pořád nevěříš, že ne?“ Nechápavě potřásl hlavou. „Proč je pro tebe tak těžké uvěřit, že bych mohl mít magii?“ 

Artuš jeho otázku neuznal za hodnou odpovědi. 

„Dobře.“ Merlin mávnul rukou. Pokud Artuš nemůže věřit jeho slovu a potřebuje důkazy, proč ne. Pokud to potřebuje vidět na vlastní oči, aby pochopil, že je to skutečné, klidně. 

Ani nemusel hledat žádné zaklínadlo, jeho magie neklidná už od rána, jen si _představil_, a Artušův talíř se vznesl do vzduchu a ve výšce několika palců nad deskou stolu pomalu, skoro vyhlídkovým tempem, přeletěl až k Artušovi, kde se zase pomalu snesl dolů, dostatečně opatrně na to, aby se nic nevylilo. 

Artuš s mírně pootevřenou pusou zíral střídavě na něj a na talíř, který teď zase seděl nevinně na stole, přímo před ním, přestože ještě před okamžikem byl položený na opačné straně stolu. Oči měl rozevřené doširoka a zdálo se, že nemůže najít slova. „Teda,“ dostal ze sebe nakonec a Merlin spokojeně pokývl hlavou. Konečně mu to došlo. _Konečně_.

Jednou to přijít muselo. Ani Artuš nemůže mít tak dlouhé vedení. 

Artuš se široce usmál a na okamžik vypadal tak uznale, až to vypadalo, že se zvedne ze židle a půjde Merlina poplácat po zádech, aby ho pochválil. „Tohle byl celkem dobrý trik, Merline, to se ti musí nechat.“ 

Merlin tlumeně zavrčel a na odchodu za sebou práskl dveřmi. 

***

Merlin si byl docela jistý, že bude lepší, pokud si Artuš sedne na postel, než vypije do dna mrňavou lahvičku, kterou Gaius naplnil něčím, co sice vypadalo jako čistá voda, ale podle něj se jednalo o v tuto chvíli dost důležitý lektvar. Jen pro jistotu, kdyby se Artušovi třeba neudělalo dobře. Kdyby omdlel nebo kdyby se ten zatracený lektvar rozhodl, že ho jako vedlejší efekt třeba uspí, což možná nebylo úplně nemožné, vzhledem k tomu, že Artuš pravděpodobně spal, když ho prokleli. 

To poslední, co chtěl Merlin dělat, kdyby ho ten lektvar jednoduše vrátil do stejného stavu, v jakém byl, než byl začarován, bylo zvedat Artuše ze země. 

Artuš byl přece jen o něco těžší než Merlin. 

Král nad jeho zdůvodněním jen protočil oči, ale nijak neprotestoval. Jednoduše si sedl mezi přikrývky, k jejichž ustlání se Merlin jaksi nestačil dostat, zády se opřel o čelo a čekal, až mu Merlin dá lahvičku, která podle jeho názoru – nebo podle toho, co mu Merlin řekl, protože Artuš z nějakého záhadného důvodu odmítal uvěřit, že by mohl být pod vlivem kouzla, a tím pádem nepotřeboval zachránit – obsahovala něco, co mu mělo pomoci předejít nachlazení, které v posledních několika dnech začalo obcházet celé město. 

„No?“ připomněl se, když se Merlin nepohnul, a natáhnul k němu ruku a dobře, na krátký okamžik chtěl Merlin udělat totéž, natáhnout se k němu a stisknout jeho prsty, proplést je se svými a držet, jen se ho dotýkat jakýmkoli jiným způsobem, než jako sluha. 

Místo toho si povzdychl a podal mu lahvičku, hlavu plnou myšlenek o tom, jak moc tahle protilátka změní všechno, co Artuš až dosud řekl. 

„Jak moc nechutné to doopravdy bude?“ zeptal se Artuš trochu pobaveně a s mírnou obavou, ale ani nečekal, až mu Merlin řekne, že hrozně, určitě, protože všechny Gaiovy lektvary a léky jsou příšerné, a na jeden nádech do sebe celý obsah obrátil a polkl. Znechuceně se zašklebil a beze slova Merlinovi prázdnou lahvičku zase podal. 

Merlin se zamračil a nepřestával ho pozorovat. Jak dlouho asi může trvat, než –

Artuš zmateně zamrkal. „Co –“ dostal ze sebe chraplavě a potřásl hlavou, jako by se pokoušel si ji vyčistit. „Co se –“ pokusil se znovu, tentokrát trochu pevněji, a pak se mu rozšířily oči, když si vzpomněl. „_Oh_.“

Merlin se kousl do rtu. „Ehm…“ Krátce zaváhal. „Ano.“ 

Artuš se na pár nekonečných okamžiků nezmohl na slovo, jen na Merlina zíral, ohromeně a otřeseně, v obličeji bílý. A Merlin by se skoro zachvěl, kdyby Artuš jen na kraťoučkou chvíli nevypadal tak vtipně. 

„Takže, pořád ještě si myslíš, že polovina Kamelotu se ve volném čase baví tím, že pobíhají po království a čarují?“ zeptal se ho pobaveně. 

„Nemyslím si…“ začal Artuš pomalu, „že jsem byl zcela při smyslech.“ 

Merlin si pobaveně odfrkl a tázavě zvedl obočí. „Pořád ještě si myslíš, že Gwainovy vlasy jsou kouzelné?“ 

Artušovi zrudly tváře. „To jsem nikdy neřekl!“ 

„Ale řekl.“ 

Artuš se na něj zamračil, a potom se jeho výraz změnil, najednou víc vážný, víc soustředěný, jako by si konečně začal pořádně dávat dohromady, co se vlastně stalo. „Takže,“ řekl vyrovnaně, pohled upřený do Merlinova obličeje. „Máš magii.“ 

Merlin musel vynaložit spoustu úsilí na to, aby neuhnul očima. „Ano,“ přiznal. Srdce mu bušilo a ruce musel pevně sevřít v pěsti, aby Artuš neviděl, jak moc se mu třesou, ale udržel Artušův pohled, bradu zvednutou, hlas pevný. 

Artuš po něm přejel pátravým pohledem. Na čele měl drobnou vrásku, přímo nad kořenem nosu, která se ještě prohloubila, když znovu promluvil. „Nemůžu uvěřit tomu, že jsi mi o tom nikdy neřekl.“ 

Vypadal zmateně, možná trochu smutně, ale netvářil se, jako by měl vztek, a to Merlinovi dodalo odvahu. 

Merlin se váhavě pousmál. „Vlastně jsem ti o tom řekl, pamatuješ? Když byla obviněná Gwen.“ 

„Hm.“ Artuš zamyšleně přimhouřil oči. „Možná přece jenom nejsi takový idiot, jak jsem si myslel.“ 

Pokrčil rameny. 

Merlin se zamračil. A pak se hlasitě rozesmál, když si uvědomil, že se k němu Artuš chová úplně stejně jako předtím. Dělá si z něj legraci, častuje ho urážkami. Ale nemá z něj strach – protože by z něj nikdy neměl mít strach, ne Artuš – neodtáhl se od něj, nezačal ho nenávidět, a rozhodně nevypadá, jako by se ho chystal dát popravit nebo vyhnat. 

Artuš ví o jeho magii a chová se, jako by na tom nezáleželo, což znamená, že jednou, ne hned teď, jistě, ale jednou zruší zákaz magie, ať už pro svůj lid nebo pro Merlina, jednou se magie vrátí do Kamelotu a nikdo z nich se nebude muset skrývat, jednou naplní svůj osud. 

Merlin musel prudce zamrkat, aby potlačil slzy. 

Artuš se zamračil a předklonil se, lokty opřené o kolena, jeho výraz absolutně vážný. „Tak teď mi vysvětli,“ začal, hlas nesmlouvavý, „jak je možné, že můžeš používat magii, a přesto jsi nejhorší sluha v celých pěti královstvích.“ 


End file.
